Destiny's Union
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: This was it, Aqua realized. She was going to see him again after more than ten years. Her Ven. -About their reunion in/post KH3. VenQua if you squint.


**A/N: So much for saying I was going to leave this site. XD As for this one-shot, I used the KH OST 'Destiny's Union' as my inspiration. Mind you, I haven't played KH3, but I've always imagined that this was the way it was supposed to end. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_ ~ "Everyone's looking at us," he noted softly, vaguely aware that they were not entirely alone. ~_

* * *

Aqua hadn't felt this nervous before since the morning of the Mastery Exam with Terra. That day seemed ages ago, thinking of it now.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?' Sora asked carefully.

He was eyeing his surroundings, which was only white, with a rather uncomfortable look plastered on his face. Aqua's brows furrowed. Sora genuinely seemed _scared_. Something told the bluenette that the young Keyblade wielder had to have bad memories linked to this castle too. He had mentioned that he'd been here before, but that had been all he'd said. Now it left her wondering what had happened to him here that he couldn't speak of.

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Aqua replied, unable to hide the small quiver in her voice.

Suddenly, she halted. Donald was about to ask her what was going on, when her Keyblade materialized out of thin air. She drew something in the air with its tip and sparks of light burst out of it. As if on cue, they simultaneously shielded their eyes with their arms.

When the light vanished, Sora saw that Aqua had knelt down in front of a figure, who, judging by his far too large shoes, had to be someone of their age.

Aqua just couldn't look away from Ven. She was finally seeing him again...after ten years, although it felt much longer than that. She had played this moment in her head like a movie, so many times. The bluenette had almost lost hope about this moment actually happening.

Sora stepped around Aqua to kneel next to her.

"He looks just like Roxas," he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a bright light seemed to surround Sora, almost as though he was bathing in the sunlight. If Aqua squinted, she could see something small, the size of a heart floating towards Ven slowly. As soon as it touched Ventus at the same spot where his heart was, the spiky-haired blond was engulfed with the same light too. As if on cue, Ven inhaled sharply, like he'd been brought back to life with the light.

Ventus opened his cerulean-colored eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the harsh white interior. He looked around the room, rather dazed, until his eyes focused on the bluenette's worried face. "A-Aqua?"

That was all it took for her to tackle him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. "Ven," she muttered, utterly relieved, while burrying her face in his shoulder. "Ven… Vennie."

Ven's eyes widened at the last word. "Aqua, you promised me not to call me that ever again," he muttered embarrassed, feeling heat rising to his cheeks instantly.

She let out a choked sob at that. Or maybe it was a choked laugh, Ven wasn't too sure. The sound was too muffled for him to recognize at this point.

"S-sorry. I missed you so much!"

She could barely speak; her voice was laced with all the emotions that she'd tried to contain for the past decade. When she finally broke away to look at him, he could see the tears that were threatening to cascade down her cheeks.

"Everyone's looking at us," he noted softly, vaguely aware that they were not entirely alone.

"Let them," she whispered back, before hugging him again and tightening her grip on him.

After a brief moment, Ven realized why he was feeling like something was not entirely right.

"Wait, where's Terra?" he asked.

"He's sleeping, but don't worry, he's in safe hands."

Ven blinked, dumbfounded. "Sleeping? I haven't seen him in decades and the guy decides to take a nap?" he huffed indignantly.

Aqua laughed at that, "No, his memories have to restore. That's all. Now, let's get you back to the Gummiship, and then the three of us can be united again."

She knew right then that everything would be fine; destiny was going to unite them again.


End file.
